Demon King
by Tridentwatch
Summary: Abused by the villagers, Naruto turns to his inner demon for help.


THE KING OF DEMONS BY TRIDENTWATCH

NARUTO IS ABUSED BY THE VILLAGERS SO HE TURNS EVIL WITH KYUUBI'S HELP.

Naruto ran down the alley and tripped over an empty crate. Behind him he heard the angry shouts of the villagers, chasing after him. His heart pounded and his eyes stung with fresh tears. Terror pounded in his veins, pumping adrenaline non stop into his blood stream. He got up and started running, ignoring his aching legs or his growling stomach. Better to live than to die, Naruto thought. He was nine years old and had already learnt the ways of Konoha – Everyone hates me and it's every man, boy, woman, and child for himself.

He shuddered and ran further… Into a dead end. His eyes widened in terror and fear. The sound of the villagers' feet came closer and closer. He clenched his eyes shut, and hunched over in a corner – shivering in fright.

"There he is!"

"There's that boy! He killed my husband!" An angry woman shouted, her eyes blazing and her face narrowed into a menacing scowl.

"Demon!" They hissed. "I hate you! I'll beat you bloody!"

They converged on him like killer bees would converge onto a little girl playing hide and seek in a forest. They lifted him up, and punched him in the face. His nose broke open with a crack and Naruto felt blood rushing down his chin and neck.

"Can you feel it? Can you taste your blood, demon? That's the blood of our Hokage! The one you killed." They shoved him to the floor and kicked him bloody. His arms broke in ten places, his knees were twisted and bent, his face a mesh of blood and gore, and his stomach covered in purple bruises. A particularly sadistic man, more so than the rest because they were all sadistic to think of beating a child used a razor to slice out Naruto's left eyeball.

The skinny young boy was covered in blood and left for dead. He whimpered in pain when they were gone, and started crawling down the alley. Or he tried to. He got a meter far before he fell to the ground, dead to the world.

Not inside though. He fell and fell into a vortex of black and red power, swirling this way and that like a tornado in the water. Then he landed on something hard – wet concrete – and shouted in pain. His body, bruised, cut, and broken, was a sore sight to see.

He opened his right eye, his left one was clenched shut, and he looked in front of him. He met the eyes of a fox…

The red king of demon foxes to be exact: Kyuubi no Kitsune.

He stared into its cold red eyes that spoke of evil and manovelence and he shuddered. "W-What are you?" Naruto stammered out. "Demon?"

The Kyuubi said nothing, but ran a roaming eye over Naruto's destroyed body. "What happened to you?" It asked in a deep roar.

"I got beat up." Naruto mumbled sadly. "Who are you?"

"Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed king of demon foxes. You?"

"My name is Naruto." He croaked out. "I am hurt."

"I can see that."

"Since you are a demon you must have magical powers. Can you heal me?"

"If you do something for me."

Naruto coughed up blood. "What?"

"Release me."

"I don't know how."

"I see."

"Please, heal me!"

"No."

Naruto started to cry. Nobody would help him, he was going to die. Nobody liked him or loved him, he was better off dead. An angry inner voice shouted in his mind, "NO! I hate them. I will live and I'll show them all." This was the voice of inner ambition, the one the demon knew well.

"I will help you." The demon said. It lifted it's nine tails and pointed them all at Naruto and shot laser beams through it to Naruto.

Instantly Naruto was healed. He jumped up in excitement. "Thank you!" He cried. "What are you? Can you help me all the time?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On what you can do for me."

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, confused. "I have no money."

"No. You don't. I will train you, and hone you into a weapon. In return I want one thing and one thing only."

"Okay! I'll give it. Whatever it is. Is it my soul? Because you can only have a little bit of that."

"No. I want the destruction of Konoha."

Naruto smiled, fox like. "We both want that." He said.

Outside, his body lay hurt. Suddenly a burst of chakra rushed out from inside Naruto and healed his body. It was as good as new.

"To destroy Konoha, you must get stronger." The Fox demon's voice said in his head as Naruto woke up the next morning. "To do that, you must train as a ninja."

"I will." Naruto confidently replied. How could he lose? He had a demon on his side now.

He walked to his apartment with his back straight and his chin up, and chest out. He felt like a new person. It was sunrise and the villagers were just waking up. The owners of the stalls were setting up their equipment, the shops were opening, and everyone was getting ready for the day.

Then Naruto walked down the street. They watched in fear as the boy strolled down the middle of the street with a red aura surrounding him and encasing him. They felt fear in their hearts. "The boy is healed!" One stall owner replied to another. "What the hell! He is the demon boy, I thought we killed him." Another hissed.

Naruto cast a glance at them, filled with hatred and menace that promised hurt and pain later on. But he did nothing and took no action. Instead he walked onward to his apartment. Word travelled fast around the village of Konoha, and even Sarutobi Hokage, the leader of the village who knew of the abuse going on but did nothing about it, heard of the incident. The ANBU, and the jounin, and the chuunin who had all lost people in the war against the great nine tailed demon fox heard about the incident.

It was a myth, an urban legend to some, and reality to others. Everyone realized that the boy had changed, they could feel it. Now when he went to the grocery store to buy meat and bread, nobody tried to cheat him… and if they did they would turn up missing – and would be found the next morning, mutilated and hanged from a tree branch.

To everyone, Naruto was… evil. And he knew it.

Chapter Two – Training

When Naruto was nine and a half, in the middle of September, he qualified to train in the Ninja Academy. In his rackety old apartment, he got a letter one morning:

Dear Uzumaki Naruto,

You have been accepted in the prestigious Ninja Academy of Konoha on the order of Sarutobi Hokage himself. The Academy first year starts in one week, and we hope to see you there. The Ninja Program to become a Gunin Ninja takes approximately 2 and a half years for most people. If you have the dedication, consider joining the Academy to become a ninja. There is no fee or charge, and if you have financial constraints, a sum of money will be provided for you for food and housing. However, once you become a ninja you agree to serve the village faithfully, and to break the contract means death. More will be explained on the first years' meeting with Sarutobi Hokage.

Sincerely,

Umino Iruka

Naruto grinned, the fox had told him something like this was going to come. He talked to it occasionally, when he was in trouble like when villagers got drunk and found a bit of courage to try to hurt him. He used the demon's chakra to improve his speed and kick their asses. But it always left him exhausted later on. Yesterday night was one such night.

"So… What's up?" Naruto asked inside his head to the demon king of foxes.

"You called?" The fox asked in a low gutteral voice. "What do you want?"

"I got the letter."

"Excellent. Once we get to the academy, I can start training you. I know a thing or two about ninja techniques and skills." The fox said. "For now, concentrate on memorizing the streets of Konoha. I need you to know every knook and cranny of this damned village. Now quit calling me, it's annoying."

------------ 2 YEARS LATER – THE DAY BEFORE THE GENIN EXAMS -----

Naruto panted hard as he jogged around Konoha, his tenth lap of the day almost done. "When can I learn jutsus?" He asked Kyuubi inside him.

"When you finish your training. I will teach you a new one, today."

"Thank you!" He gasped out as he ran harder. He ran along the edge of the village, near the forests where nobody was around to disturb him. He was dressed in black shorts, and a grey t-shirt with a little medallion hanging around his neck. It was metal, a cheap trinket stolen from the market. Naruto had used a jutsu yesterday on it to let the fox communicate with him.

"Okay, you're done. Now do push ups."

Naruto groaned but he got down on his feet and started… "One, Two, Three…"

Two hours later, it was almost dark. He was tired and exhausted, but still very excited. He grasped the medallion until it turned burning hot in his hand. That was usually when Kyuubi arose.

"You are done?"

"Yes! You said you would teach me a cool jutsu. I want to know!" Naruto grinned and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Okay… Make hand seals like this." An image sprang up in his mind from the Kyuubi – It a battle where thousands of ninjas were fighting and killing each other. The image was focused on one ninja in particular who was doing hand seals. The image turned into a movie and Naruto saw the ninja do hand seals in slow motion. At once the images were burned into his mind.

"Wow! That's a fast way of learning." Naruto said in awe. "I think I can do it."

"Go ahead, boy. Try it out."

"OKAY!" Naruto grinned and started making hand seals. Once he was done, he got confused. "What should I shout out?"

"Whatever you feel like. It makes no difference."

"Huh? That's not what I learnt in the academy." Naruto said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I should have told you this earlier. It would have saved time."

"You couldn't talk with me much earlier," Naruto reminded him. "Before I had enough chakra to make the medallion."

"Whatever. Now listen closely. All those jutsus that the ninja use, the names that they call out are not really necessary. They act more as a focus. With enough practice you don't even need to use hand seals any more. I want you to reach that level in one week."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed. "How can I do that? Not even the Hokage can do that."

"You can. I am your master, do not forget it." The demon roared.

Naruto scowled. "Whatever," He mumbled. "So I don't need to shout anything?"

"Try it."

"Okay." He made the jutsus again and clapped his hands, expecting something to happen. Nothing did. "Are you lying to me, Kyuubi?" He said angrily. "This doesn't work!"

"This jutsu is supposed to conjure a great water dragon. Keep trying."

"What?!" Naruto gasped. "You expect me to learn that?"

"Yes I do. Quit complaining." The fox sent a burst of pain at Naruto. The boy fell to the ground, withering and screaming.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Please, stop." Naruto cried, feeling like his bones were melting.

"That's better. Now, keep trying. I expect you to be done this in one hour."

Naruto whimpered. The Kyuubi was a hard task master, he expected too much and gave too little. Naruto made the hand seals again, clapped his hands, and cried out a gibberish word he made up on the spot: "Yomacennota"

Suddenly a smoky substance appeared in the air. It took the form of a dragon, but it was simply fog. Naruto ran a hand through it, and frowned in disappointment.

"That's good. You have potential. Keep trying. This time don't use that word though."

Naruto tried again, but nothing happened when he didn't use the word he had made up. "I can't do it!" He wailed.

"Humans!" The Kyuubi scoffed. "They are so weak."

"Yet you are trapped in one." Naruto said and immediately wished he didn't as the Kyuubi let out an angry roar and sent a burst of pain once again. This was Kyuubi's method of controlling Naruto – through pain.

Naruto couldn't wait to learn how to block it. Maybe he would learn from his new jounin instructor tomorrow after he passed the Ninja Academy exams.

He smiled at the thought and continued to train.

Chapter Three – Exam

Naruto marched into the room like a general, inspecting the troops with one critical eye, and taking note of his surroundings with his other. The class room was big enough to house the sixty students who would take the Ninja academy exams to become genin. Everyone was chattering and blabbering – the noise hurt Naruto's Kyuubi enhanced ears. He gazed about the room, saw a crowd of fan girls around his biggest competitor, Sasuke and felt a pang of jealousy. Why didn't he get all the girls?

"You have me." The Kyuubi said.

"You aren't a girl," Naruto bitterly replied. "Why don't they like me?"

"Their parents warned them off about you. The adults in this pathetic village think you are a demon boy."

"I am a demon boy."

"Yes, and they have good reason to fear you. We made a deal, or did you forget?"

"How can I with you reminding me every day?" Naruto sighed. "Yes I remember. I won't back out. Once I am ready I will destroy Konoha." Privately he added, 'No matter how much I would hate myself for it.'

He took a seat in the back row and ignored the mildly annoyed look that passed by Sakura and Ino's faces: 'That bastard is trying to steal Sasuke's spotlight!' They probably thought along those lines. He didn't care about them.

He put his head down, and proceeded to ignore the world like he usually did in class. He was naturally gifted thanks to the Kyuubi demon inside him, and his knowledge surpassed his classmates… all except Sasuke's who simply tried too hard and had a whole library of Uchiha scrolls to learn from. Not even a trapped demon could beat the power of a library.

In a few minutes, Iruka came. He was Naruto's teacher, and hated him with a passion. "Everyone, stand at attention!" Iruka ordered, and the class grudgingly stood.

"This is going to be your last day, hopefully. Today we will have our exams. You will be called up one at a time to the testing room where you will be tested on your skills. Those who pass will receive a hi-ate and those who don't will have to repeat your education because you have proved inadequate." Iruka was a stern man who set high demands.

"Okay… Arubie Jina, please come up…"

One by one, they were called forward. Finally, after what seemed like years, Naruto's name was called. He had a feeling Iruka was going to be purposely harder on him, but he didn't mind.

"You can take them." Kyuubi cheered in his mind. Naruto smirked, and stepped forward in the room.

"Okay, Uzumaki-san," Iruka coughed and shot a glare at the boy. "Stand straight, please." Naruto stood at attention like he was a soldier.

"My test, sensei?" He asked after Iruka didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Yes, of course. For your test you have three minutes to cast twenty-five different jutsus."

"What?!" Naruto gaped.

"Yes, twenty-five. Uchiha-san could do thirty-six, surely you could do more?" Iruka said mockingly. "After all we can't have our second best student falling short, now could we?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. "What is the passing amount?"

"Most students can only do three. I hold my prize students to be able to do more." He paused. "It's not that hard actually. Remember these jutsus don't have to be high level ones. There are hundreds of different ninjutsus that genins can easily master on their own."

Naruto was as stiff as a board. "I didn't waste my time trying to learn cooking and home-making jutsus… sir."

"Don't give me any lip, boy." Iruka glared. "Do as I say or I will fail you, mark my words."

Naruto glanced helplessly at the other examiners on the table. They stood stone faced. "Go on, Uzumaki. Show us what you can do."

"Kyuubi! Help!" Naruto cried inside his mind.

"I will help you. Just do all the jutsus I will show you in your mind. I'll provide chakra for you to use." The Kyuubi said in a smooth baritone that sounded like a fast talking salesman.

"Do your stuff, demon!" Naruto cheered, then squared his feet. He noticed from the corners of his eyes that the examiners started to get tense and lean forward a bit, extremely interested.

At once images sprang up to his mind – thousands of them all at once. Naruto stood still for a minute or so in a state of hypnosis and then his hands started moving. He was like a dancer, doing movements he had no knowledge of. Yet he moved gracefully as if he was in a dream. He didn't even bother calling out the incantations as he started.

One jutsu, two jutsu, three jutsu… A red glow surrounded his body. He didn't even feel the least bit tired as his fingers moved without his direction. They moved in perfect sync with the Kyuubi's images and used the Kyuubi's chakra.

Dragons appeared… made out of fog, fire, wind, water, earth, and a black sticky substance.

Dogs, turtles, snakes, elephants… all summoned with the skill of a master.

Knives hurled at the examiner's feet, conjured from mid air. Waves of water crashed through the windows and puddle at their feet. They shot up, cries of alarm on their lips. Iruka shushed them all and watched intensely.

And then Naruto was done… Twenty five hard level jutsus, done perfectly with a Jounin level skill. And then he let out the breath he was holding and fell to the floor with a thud, the red stuff around his body gone. All the summons and dragons bowed, and disappeared into nothingness. The water just went poof and it was gone, so were the knives, throwing stars and the assortment of weapons he had conjured.

Iruka gulped, and jumped forward. He leaned over Naruto's fallen body and checked his pulse. It was faint. Chakra exhaustion.

"You all get him to the hospital," Iruka said at last. "I need to see the Hokage." He left the room in a hurry, footsteps making loud thuds as he made his way to the tower.

Sasuke hadn't really done thirty six jutsus… I had lied.

Yet it seemed I was proved correct – The Kyuubi is leaning its influence on the bastard boy.

The Hokage would hear about this, and it meant disaster for Naruto.

OMAKE NOT RELATED TO STORY!!! ----

Naruto grinned his maniac grin which was really opening his mouth as far as it would go and showing his sharp canine teeth. He looked like a rhino -- a comical image on the eleven year old boy.

But this boy was special. He could hear a voice in his head that whispered nasty stuff to him.

"Do it boy. That Sasuke brat has a very good bloodline limit and you have nothing."

"What can I do about it?" Naruto complained in his head.

"I will tell you. First you go to the Uchiha village, go to their graveyard and dig up all their corpses. The freshest looking Uchiha you find will be the one to use."

"What will I do with a bloody corpse?"

"You will take a spoon" - Naruto saw a spoon on the counter of his kitchen - "and flop out the corpse's eyeballs. Then you will take a knife" - Naruto saw a knife on the counter of his kitchen - "And cut out one of your eyeballs. You will take the freshest eyeball and stick it in your eye. I'll do the rest."

"But don't eyeballs go away faster?"

"You mean degenerate? Not Uchiha eyeballs." The voice made a slirping sound. "I'll take the other eyeball as my prize."

"Okay," Naruto said. "What shall I call you? I mean you are always with me and you aren't me. You are just a voice."

"Call me Bond. James Bond."

Naruto coughed.

The voice coughed also. "I mean call me... Demon."

"Okay!" Naruto grinned and picked up the spoon from the counter and the knife. He put it in his back pocket and headed for the door.

"Wait!" The voice exclaimed. "Do it in the dead of night. There are too many people here."

Naruto nodded. "That makes sense, demon."

"Yes. Lots of sense. I like sense." The voice made another slirping sound. "Go to your ninja academy for now, boy." Then the voice left his mind.

Naruto went to his classes and all the while kept staring at Sasuke's eyes which made him very uncomfortable. Then he went to the ramen stand, ate his lunch, and put make up on the third Hokage's monument.

Then it was finally midnight. "Okay, demon. Wake up. It's time to do this."

"Huh? Wha?"

"WAKE UP!"

"Okay boy. You're ready?"

"Yes, I flinched the map from Iruka's desk."

"Excellent..."

"So I go to the Uchiha part of the village?"

"Yes. How far is it?"

"Ten minute walk."

Naruto started walking from his apartment in the red light district to the Uchiha village that was also near the red light district. It was a dark and stormy night and there were many prostitutes about.

At last he came to a big banner that said, "UCHIHA - PRIVATE NO ENTRY"

"This is it demon." Naruto said in his mind.

"Yes. The graveyard should be..."

"Over there where there is a big sign that says graveyard?" Naruto finished.

"Yes."

They went to the graveyard. There were a lot of tombstones with writing on them. Naruto couldn't read.

"Okay so I dig this up?"

"Yes, start digging." The demon said.

"I forgot to bring a shovel."

"Hmm..." The demon gave a mental shrug. "Use your tails."

Naruto coughed. "I don't have any tails."

The demon sighed, "Silly humans."

Then suddenly Naruto sprouted nine red tails that glowed in the darkness and gave off heat. "Wow! This is so cool." Naruto exclaimed as he started moving them around.  
"Can I keep them?"

The demon said in a forced voice, "Maybe."

Then the tails started digging. Within ten minutes they had dug all the graves and piled the bodies over in the corner. The main Uchiha house - two floors, painted white, with black tinted windows, was right next to the pile of bodies. And coincidently, Sasuke's window was right over the big pile of bodies.

"Okay, I think we got everything." Naruto said.

"Excellent... Do you have your spoon?"

"Yup!"

"Start flipping them burgers," The demon said.

Naruto coughed, a bit embarassed at his invisible voice. But he started scooping the eyeballs out... one at a time.

While he was at it he started to sing a song as well, one that he just invented... "Pop, Pop, Pop them eyes."

All this, combined with the smell, woke up Sasuke. He opened his window and met the sight of the dead last boy... scooping out eyeballs.

And the rest, dear reader, is up to you. 


End file.
